The invention relates to a bioelectrical electrode with an electrode body consisting of metal at least on its housing-side (i.e.--skin-side) contact surface and with a conductive adhesive layer covering at least the part of the housing-side contact surface.
DE-C-No. 3,156,193 has disclosed a disposable electrode for electromedical purposes, in particular for recording electrocardiograms, wherein a composite film with a silver/silver chloride composite layer on the skin side is provided in the orifice of an annular disk of foamed adhesive film. The skin-side contact surface of the composite film is coated with an electrically conductive gel or a conductive adhesive. Details of the conductive adhesive are not mentioned.